The present disclosure relates to containers with self-contained heating capability, such as for heating contents of the container prior to consumption.
Products such as Meals-Ready-to-Eat (MREs), other food products, medical supplies, and cosmetics often require, or are enhanced by, the application of some heat to the product, such as to allow the product to be consumed properly or, at the very least, to allow for a more pleasant consumer experience. At the same time, consumers don't always have access to heating appliances, such as stoves, ovens, and microwave ovens. Campers in the wilderness, soldiers and military personnel in the field, and others who are removed from modern conveniences, for example, may have a need to use pre-packaged products that require heating, but may have difficulty finding a way to quickly and effectively heat such products.